


Oral Fashion

by billythesquid



Category: Wakfu
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fashion & Couture, Intimacy, Oral Sex, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billythesquid/pseuds/billythesquid
Summary: Amalia's bought a brand new dress, and she's determined to find the proper lipstick to match it.  Yugo helps as best he can.
Relationships: Amalia Sheran Sharm/Yugo (Wakfu)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Oral Fashion

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, back to the Yumalia mines for me!

“So, what do you think?”

Yugo blinked awake and tried to focus on Amalia, who watched him closely. He squinted, looked at her expression, and tried to see what she saw.

“You look good, Ami.”

“Hm...” She studied her reflection in the mirror, turned her head this way and that, and nodded. She placed the lipstick near a growing pile and selected another tube from the basket.

“And what do you think of this one?” She applied it with astounding speed, turning away from the mirror for his judgement. It looked much like the first, with a hint of red-brown instead of brown red.

“Um- you look good, Ami.” And the cycle began again.

They’d been in here for a while now, ever since Amalia came back from town wearing her new dress. She’d dragged Yugo to the dressing room attached to her bedroom, and they’d been in here ever since.

Why they couldn’t just stay out in her bedroom where there was room to move and breath, Yugo didn’t dare ask. He settled for sitting still and trying not to wrinkle her newest and fluffiest acquisition as Amalia bounced from one end of the tiny cube to the other.

Twenty more tubes later, and Amalia was starting to notice his restlessness.

“What do you think of this color?”

“You look-”

“Yes, yes, _I know.”_ She was always taller than him, but with him sitting on the loveseat she towered over him with her hands on her hips. “I know I look good. I _always_ look good. I want to know _how_ I look good.”

“Well, you know-” Yugo shifted in his seat, wishing that the dressing room was much, much larger. “You’re pretty, Amalia. Everything you pick looks good.”

She pursed her lips. “Are you bored, Yugo?”

“No!- Well-” He spread his hands. “Amalia, c’mon. I’ll always help you, but I’m not much good here.” He paused. “And you didn’t tell me you were trying every lipstick ever. They all look the same, anyway.”

“That’s because you have no sense whatsoever. Just _look_ at what you’re wearing.” She narrowed her eyes as she looked him over.

“And?” He plucked at his shirt, thin and clingy and sleeveless. “I thought you _liked_ this shirt. I bought it _because_ you liked it.”

“I do-” She patted his chest, fingers lingering a moment.

“So what’s wrong? It’s not like I’m hopeless. And I _try._ I just… I just don’t really worry too much.” He wriggled in his seat, growing very aware of how stupid he sounded. “You do like it, don’t you?”

“Nothing’s wrong with it, really.” She actually smiled a bit, hesitating as she felt his muscles. “It’s nice...”

“I mean, I guess I could switch to green instead of blue-”

“Yeah.”

“But then it would clash with my powers, maybe.”

“Yeah.” She sat in his lap. “It would, wouldn’t it?”

“Um-”

“And what do you think of this shade?”

He sighed and squinted. “It’s-”

Everything else he was going to say was cut off as she kissed him. It was heated, rushed- strong enough to make him forget all about their silly quarrel. At least until she pulled back and asked-

“So, what do you think about that shade?”

“Uh- um-” He squinted at her lips, curled up in that superior smirk.

“ _No,_ Yugo.” She tilted his chin to look at the mirror, and the bold patch of maroon she’d left on his lips. “What do you think about that shade on _you?”_

“Oh.” He blushed a bit. “I like it… I guess I like colors closer to you, though.”

“You prefer natural shades?” She turned and rifled through her makeup basket. “Here-”

She pressed her lips to his cheek and held them there, giggling against his skin as he squirmed. “And there we go. How’s that?”

“It’s nice.” He petted the mark on his cheek and smiled. “Runs a little, though.”

“Hmm...” Amalia fished out another tube and eyed it. “Let’s try this-”

Several tubes later, Yugo and Amalia were in a much better mood, as they cuddled together.

“But I’m running out of room on my face.” Yugo reached for the washcloth.

“Don’t do that! I have a _much_ better idea.” And she pulled down the high collar of his shirt.

Yugo stared at the mirror as Amalia suckled at his neck, her limbs wrapped around him and leaving him helpless against her. This must be what vampires are like, he thought as her teeth grazed his skin, and decided that maybe vampires weren’t so bad after all.

_“_ _There-”_ She purred and pulled back, showing him the dark stain on his bare neck. “That’s a good look on you, isn’t it?” Her smile broadened as Yugo tore his shirt off to provide her with a lean canvas.

Soon enough Yugo’s chest was covered with oily prints, and he wriggled as she closed her teeth around one nipple. With a _smack_ she let him go, darting down his skin to his belly, where she kissed and sucked and dipped her tongue into his bellybutton.

“See-” She curled her fingers around the tent in his pants and raised one superior eyebrow. “You’re enjoying this now, aren’t you?”

“Uh huh.” His fingers flexed, desperate to touch her, and he took her hand in his rather than curl them in her hair. “I get why you like fashion so much.”

“Well- it’s a bit more interesting this way.” She slowly pulled down his shorts and his cock bobbed up. “It’s _definitely_ more fun with other people.”

It was indeed. Amalia never left him wanting, but the princess was more take than give when it came to oral affection. The sight of Amalia on her knees for him was a rare treat, and though she was inexperienced, she knew how to put on a show.

With a flip of her curly green locks she wrapped her lips around the tip of his cock, suckling and teasing with her tongue. With a wink and a smile she took him deeper, gagging a bit on his modest length. Her lips squeezed tighter as she bobbed her head, her tongue sliding and drooling under his shaft, before she pulled away coughing.

“Don’t- don’t choke yourself, Ami,” he pleaded, caught between concern and a silly arrogance.

Her warm brown eyes crinkled in a smile as she wiped spit from her chin. “I’m- I’m not doing this for _you,_ silly.” One finger rested on his cock and pulled him down to point at her breasts. “See? How does that shade look?” There on his pink and white skin was a smeared ring of color. She pulled her finger back and smiled as he bounced back up.

“It looks nice, but...”

“But?” Her lips curled mockingly.

“But… maybe we should try a few more?”

Soon enough, the middle of his cock was a rainbow of different shades, all smeared together as she bobbed her head and drooled and worshipped with her tongue. His very favorite was a bright green ring, as bold as her hair, just an inch further than the others.

“I didn’t even know you had that lipstick.”

“I don’t really like to wear it.” She eyed the marks critically. “Seems a bit inappropriate for a princess. More for a tramp, or a-” She glanced at the stained, spit-soaked mess she’d made of his cock, and grinned. “Or a whore, even.”

“Ami!” Yugo squirmed. “Don’t- you’re not-”

“Oh, no?” She cocked an eyebrow and kissed him, encircling his ruddy cock with bright green lips. “As if you don’t love this. Seeing the princess on her knees, your own personal whore-”

“Yeah, but- but-” Yugo was in no fit state for verbal sparring. Gently, carefully, he looped his hands under her arms and plucked her from the ground to settle her in his lap. “But I like you better up here.” He pressed his face to her neck, inhaling her scent and smearing the lipstick she’d left on him. “My princess.”

“Yugo!-” She wrapped her arms around his neck and hooked her legs behind his back as he stumbled around the tiny box of a room. “Yugo, _please-”_ He pressed her against that damn mirror, cool glass against her back and her voluminous skirts piled high between them. “More!”

“Yes, my princess,” he mumbled, and was rewarded with a delightful wriggle. On the second try he found her pussy and slid his cock in, both of them already so wet-

Now he understood why they’d come to this tiny room, so far away from prying ears. Amalia yelped her praise into his ear, gasping, moaning, pleading for more as he thrust away. He could feel cool oily prints on his skin as she kissed and nibbled and sucked, and that spurred him on. If the mirror hadn’t been screwed to the wall it might have shaken loose from their frantic tryst.

Her inner folds were dripping wet and oh-so-warm as she squeezed around his cock. She’d been enjoying their little oral session as much as he’d been, and he was determined to thank her properly, but she’d been too good-

“It’s okay, Yugo.” She bit down on his ear. “ _Come_.”

With his last bit of restraint Yugo pulled out. His cock pulsed once, twice- spurting creamy white between her legs and across the mirror and into the folds of her brand new dress.

“Oh! Ami!-” He sank to his knees, overwhelmed and ashamed. “I’m… I’m sorry...”

“Eh.” She dipped a hand between her legs and studied the dripping cream he’d left all over her. “We can just buy another, I suppose.” She sucked her fingers clean and gave him a salty kiss. “At least I know you like the dress.”

“Is that why we’re in here?” He blinked dazedly as she giggled. “Amalia- Ami, we still have more lipstick, don’t we?”

“Yes. Yes, _we_ do.” She cupped his chin and squeezed his cheeks, lipstick tube in hand. “Hold still, Yugo.”

He pursed his lips and held still. With a few deft strokes she applied a fresh coat of lipstick to his face. “Amalia?”

“There.” She settled back and studied him. “What do you think of that?”

His reflection stared back at him through the cum-smeared glass between her legs, wearing a bright blue shade on his lips. “Well- it doesn’t really match my hat, I guess.”

“No, I suppose not.”

“But how does it look on you?”

“Well-” She shifted and leaned down, presenting her lips. “Show me, Yugo.”

He grinned- and got on his knees, pulling up her skirts to kiss her plump thighs with tender enthusiasm. “There!” He rocked back and showed her the bold blue mark on her dark flesh. “What do you think?”

“I think- I think you should try another.” Her pussy dripped enticingly, and Yugo hated to leave a job unfinished.

Amalia had a lot of makeup after all, and they weren’t leaving the room until they tested each and every one.


End file.
